I've Got A Cure For That
by mahjonicpanda
Summary: Kaidan has a headache, so what does Shepard do? The only thing she can do: make him feel good. PWP, smut, lemon, take your pick. 1st fict!


Erin Shepard entered her cabin, tired from the days work. The Krogan and Turians were now ready and enabled for the war against the Reapers, but thanks to the Dalatrass she didn't know if she'd get the Salarians on board. Upon entering, she saw Kaidan; his face was buried in his hands. She could see the lines of exhaustion on his face.

"Another headache?" Erins' voice echoed with worry. He looked up at her, a tiny smile across his face. "I took my meds; it's nothing I can't handle." Kaidan laced his fingers with hers.

His constant headaches worried the hell out of Erin, and the war going on was only making it worse. She feared it was only going to get worse from here on out.

But there was a problem she needed to take care of first.

"Let...let me help, Kaidan." Face firming with determination, Erin pushed against Kaidans' chest, causing him to fall back into a sitting position on her bed. His breath drew in loudly and deeply as she knelt before him, her hands sliding under his shirt and kissing his neck lightly. She could feel the toned muscles underneath. Kaidan brought one of his hands to cradle the back of her head.

"E-Erin…" His breathing sped up, making Erin grin. Her hands were busy roaming his chest like fire, sliding all over his chest and thighs. She traced the growing bulge underneath the fabric of his pants, smirking to herself. "You're not that hard to turn on, you know that right?"

Kaidan chuckled. "Doesn't help when you have a beautiful woman doing all the work for you."

Kaidans' breath hitched as Erin pulled him out slowly from the confinement of his pants. He gazed into he emerald eyes, seeing the love and passion flow mutually between the two of them. His breath hitched once more as he felt Erins' index finger ghost over the tip of his shaft. Erin applied light pressure there, as she saw Kaidan tip his head back at the sensation. "I'm assuming you liked that?" Erin whispered into his ear.

"Oh, you have no idea." He grabbed a fist full of the woman's' hair, causing her to wince.

"You're such a tease, Erin." She grabbed Kaidans' manhood in response, vigorously stroking and alternating between harder and softer strokes. She rubbed his balls between her fingers, for added effect.

Kaidan couldn't help the strings of moans and sighs that erupted suddenly out of his mouth. Eyes glazed with lust, he thrusted his hips up to match the frequency of Erins' strokes on his extremely hard member. His chest was lightly shined with sweat, much to Erins' pleasure.

Feeling deviously, she placed her head in between Kaidans' legs. "Just let me do all the work." She said, giving him one hard stroke before lightly running her tongue on his shaft. Erin swirled her tongue around the tip, and into the slit. Kaidan moaned respectively at the sensation. Erin drew back, locking eyes with her lover, and blew air on his dick that caused Kaidan to shudder violently. She thought he heard him begin to say something, but any coherency he had was lost when Eric fully took him into his mouth. What she heard from Kaidans' mouth could only be describe as a cross between a moan and a scream.

He gripped locks of Erins' dark brown hair in his hands, urging her to continue her movements. She came back up agonizingly slow, staring into his hazel eyes. Giving him a sensual stroke, she kissed his cheek.

"Despite everything Kaidan, I love you. Even after Horizon." He stared back into her eyes, cupping her chin.

"I love you too, Erin. I'm so sorry." Erin giggled playfully.

"Let me show you how much you saying that means to me." She went back to her slow torment of stroking, all while Kaidan continued his chorus of moans and shudders. Building confidence, Erin again lowered her head in between Kaidans' legs, placing a kiss on the tip of his cock. She could feel the intense desire and passion he held for her, as if pulsing waves were radiating from his and sinking into her body. As she took him into her mouth for a second time that night, Kaidan gripped the back of her head with on of his hands and used the other to rub circles into her back.

"You don't have to take it in all at once; I don't want you throwing up." Erins' response to his statement was to not only connect her lips with the base of his shaft, but to also send vibrations down his cock that drove Kaidan wild with pleasure. She set a very fast pace, alternating between sucking and humming. Kaidan was sure if she didn't stop soon, he'd cum, and cum violently. That thought was lost when she stopped.

"Erin?" He said suddenly. "Something wrong?"

Removing her mouth from his dick, she rested her hands on his bare chest, a glint in her eyes.

"K-Kaidan…make love to me, right here and right now. Please." Erin said, lust dripping from her voice. Kaidan placed his hands on her hips, a giant grin forming. "That's going to require you to get naked."

"I don't have a problem with that." Erin began to unbutton her uniform, but Kaidan had interrupted, taking over and ripping the damn thing off. He made quick work of her bra too, throwing it in the general direction of I-don't-give-a-fuck-where-it-lands. Erin was moaning due to the fact Kaidan had jammed his hands down her pants, rubbing her most erotic areas. He leaned into her neck.

"You might as well not wear any underwear around me; it's just going to come off." Erin grunted in response, tilting her head back. He laid Erin on her back, taking in her half naked form. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red, and her eyes were closed. Her breathing came in short but rapid puffs. Kaidan kissed her collarbone, and nipped at it. He grabbed her right breast and began kneaded it, while sucking on her left nipple. He could feel the warmth of her blood flowing threw her veins, and it sent shockwaves down his spine and straight to his cock, which was painfully hard at this point.

Erin finally snapped out of her pleasure induced haze. "Dammit Kaidan, just take off my pants already and fuck me! He smirked, descending down to her legs. "Someone's impatient."

"That someone happens to be horny as hell, or do I have to ride you?" Erins' blush deepend.

"Indulging me in dirty talk, Shepard? How kind of you." Kaidan grabbed the waist of her pants, and ripped it off. He loved the sight of her bare, toned legs. Tanned and strong, he imagined how it'd feel once she wrapped them around his waist as he fucked her into oblivion. The thought made the blood stir in his dick.

"You're beautiful, Erin. Damn." He knelt down and kissed her inner thighs, and placed a finger on her clit. Erins' breathing sped up rapidly, with strained moans pouring from her mouth. Taking his tongue to Erins' opening, he slid it in to her very wet clit. Erin arched her back, grabbing her breasts.

"Uh…oh…K-Kaidan!" She moaned, desperation in her voice. "Kaidan…I…I want-UH!"

Kaidan crept up from in between her legs. "Want what, Erin? What do you want?" He whispered straight into her ear, rubbing her clit with his fingers. Erin drew in a shaky breath. "I want…I want y-you to f-fuck me already." Kaidan paused for a second, a seductive grin plastered on his face. "If that's what you want." Erin opened her mouth to say something, but didn't have any time to reply. Kaidan had held on to her hips, and thrusted himself into her until her reached the hilt, all in one fluid and quick motion. Erin let out a very loud moan, one that rang from the bottom of her throat.

Kaidan knew there was no point in waiting and allowing her to adjust to his size, se he set a slow and deep pace to pound her core. He hooked one of Erins' legs over his shoulder, so he could fuck her at a better angle. The only sounds heard in the room were the ragged and erratic breathing of the couple, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Erin threw her head back, moaning constantly. She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach, signaling her first climax. Kaidan could sense this too, as he felt the velvety walls of her channel clamp down on his throbbing manhood. She felt warm, wet, and just damn good. Not waiting for her to climax just yet, Kaidan increased the frequency of his thrusts to a maddening speed. He was far from his finish, but wanted to make sure Erin felt amazing and filled while he fucked her.

Unable to take anymore of the glorious pleasure she was feeling, Erins' orgasm ripped through her body, and let out a scream similar to that of a Banshee. While he waited for Erin to come down from her sex high, Kaidan kissed and sucked the sides of her neck, making sure to leave love marks. She was going to bitch at him later for it, but he knew it'd been worth it.

"Oh my god Kaidan…that was amazing." Erin ran her fingers through Kaidans' hair. "Do you really think I'm done with you?" Kaidan smirked. "N-no…not really…" She shuddered.

"Well good, because I'm just getting started with you." He flipped Erin on her back, and slapped her ass. "Get on your knees." He commanded. An electrifying shudder ran through Erin. She loved his voice, and loved it even more when lust was mixed in with it.

"I said get on your knees, or I'll make you do it myself." Not wanting to disappoint him, Erin did as she was told. She positioned herself to where she was on her knees, hand flat on the sheets, and gripping them. Her clit quivered with anticipation for what was to come. Kaidan leaned down to her left ear, keeping hold of her love handles. "You're such a good little bitch, you know that? I'm going to fuck you like one, too."

Without warning, he jammed his cock straight down into her hot core, allowing her to adjust for a little bit before starting a rough and fast pace that made the entire bed shake. Erin swore she was seeing star cloud her vision. The only things that could be considered coherent in her thought were: "oh", "fuck", and "this is amazing". Kaidan had thrusted in a little too hard at a certain spot deep in her core, that caused Erin to throw her head back and scream his name.

"S-SHIT! Kaidan!" She saw stars again, her vision going hazy. Kaidan felt the all-too-familiar heat in his stomach, which meant his climax was coming soon. He wanted to drag it out, make this coupling last longer, but he knew he couldn't. Not when all he could think about was how Erin felt clamped down on his dick, and how much he loved her, and loved to fuck her. Especially from behind, he loved to see Erin completely under his control. With a woman like Erin, that was a rarity. All he knew at this point was that once he achieved his orgasm, he wanted Erin to fall over the edge and into oblivion with him.

Leaning down so his head rested in the crook of Erins' neck, Kaidan began pounding into her with relentless force. He grabbed her breast in each of his hands, and smashed his mouth to hers. Neither of them thought of anything else but each other. The only existence to the both of them was the bed, and how incredibly hard and fast their love making was. Erin wouldn't give a damn if Joker rang on the com and said the Reapers were attacking; she'd just continue to be fucked by Kaidan. Their bodies moved in tandem, an erotic dance that was a testimony to everything they felt for one another. It was untamed, wild, heated passion that only they could understand.

Kaidan sensed his climax growing dangerously close. "Erin…I'm g-gonna cum…" He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to put more power into his thrusts. "I want to cum with you." Erin tired to match Kaidans' thrusts, bet they'd become to fast and erratic for her to keep up. Instead, she let him have full domination of her body and their sex.

Through his lust-fogged mind, Kaidan felt the wetness of his cum rise in the shaft of his dick. He flipped Erin over on her back, and fucked her face-to-face. She racked her nails down his back, leaving bloody red lines, and leaving her mark on him.

_**MINE.**_

Kaidan gave one final, deep thrust and allowed his orgasm to overtake him, while Erins' overtook her, clenching down on his dick with severe pressure. Their voices ranged together in perfect harmony, calling out the others name. Erin felt the slick warmth of her lover's cum slide down into her, and it felt amazing. They both laid there in silence for awhile, attempting to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, Erin looked up at Kaidan.

"Mmm…Kaidan…damn, I love you." She nuzzled into his chest, inhaling deeply. Kaidan ran his fingers through her sweat soaked hair. "I love you too, Erin." He shifted his body so he no longer had his weight pressing down on her, and rested next to her on his side.

"You wanna know something?" Erin looked up at him, exhaustion and confusion in her eyes. "My headache's gone." She couldn't' help the laugh that escaped from her lips. "You're welcome." Kaidan wrapped his arms around Erins' nude body. She felt warm. "Are we going to do this every time I have a headache?" His voiced had a hint of suggestion in it. Erin pressed her forehead to his. "Only if you want me to, Major." Kaidan chuckled. "That'd be every damn time."


End file.
